El reTHORno de Loki - Capítulo primero
by Miriam Alonso
Summary: Después de su primera aventura en La Tierra, Loki decide pasar una temporada a la sombra dedicado al estudio y comprensión de esa raza que parecía tan fácil de conquistar, pero... no. De modo fortuito topa con Alex, dueña de una tranquila tienda de Porland, que se verá en un compromiso al tener que ceder su casa a un desmemoriado William, nombre que Loki adopta entre los humanos.
1. Chapter 1

Bueeeno, amenacé con escribir uno, y aquí lo tenéis. Señoras y señores, con todos ustedes en primicia mega mundial (xDDD!)...

**El reTHORno de Loki **

**CAPÍTULO PRIMERO**

Envueltos en luces, los dos hermanos reemprendían el camino de regreso a casa. Loki esposado, amordazado, era la bestia que Thor pretendía arrojar a los pies de Odín: finalmente cumplió su misión... o eso pensaba mientras Los Vengadores separaban sus caminos, sus vidas, una vez restaurada la calma.  
¿Y por qué su hermano no se percató de lo que estaba ocurriendo? Porque Loki era superior a él, siempre, en todos los aspectos. El muy idiota no reconoció que su copia, el mejor trabajo que Loki había hecho en cosa de duplicación, era la que agarraba el teseracto y viajaba con él a través de la luz, entre dimensiones y galaxias, para que la paz volviera a reinar en La Tierra. Presintió la furia que sentiría cuando tan fácilmente como se dejó atrapar, desapareciera... Tal como supuso, en cuanto el falso Loki soltó la mayor fuente de energía conocida en el universo, Thor se separó del cubo y salió despedido para quedar, como merecía, perdido en los confines del universo.  
Mientras todo esto sucedía, el auténtico Loki seguía oculto en la tierra, pero en un lugar que se encontraba tan lejos de todo ser viviente, que jamás podrían haberlo encontrado sin que así fuera su voluntad. Él, hijo de Laufey rey de los gigantes del hielo, siendo dios del engaño y príncipe de la discordia, tenía medios de sobra para protegerse de todo salvo de sí mismo; su naturaleza comenzaba a cambiar sin que lo tomara en cuenta, poco a poco iba convirtiéndose en el dios del mal que sería próximamente… Pero eso aún debía llegar, de modo que se limitó a continuar oculto y ver una pequeña parte de cuanto le rodeaba desde el ártico, refugiado entre el hielo, donde casi se sentía como en su auténtico hogar.  
No estaba inquieto porque le buscaran, La Tierra era precisamente el lugar donde se encontraba más seguro. Nadie sospecharía que continuaba allí después del poco afortunado asunto de Los Vengadores…

Alex había tenido lo que se entiende por una semana de mierda. Cernida en su horizonte se alzaba una conjunción de esas cosas fascinantes que sólo le podían pasar a una en el peor de sus momentos. La llamada de su madre fue sólo el comienzo: conteniendo la emoción, la mujer acabó por confesarle que sí, que finalmente volvía a casarse con el retrasado mental –en sentido figurado– que tenía por pareja. Pero eso, se dijo mientras bajaba la persiana del pequeño negocio abierto meses atrás, era sólo uno de sus tantos problemas.  
La cosa no iba bien, indudablemente. Los clientes, una selección de personas que vestía y maquillaba con maña adquirida durante tantos años de oficio, parecían no requerir sus servicios como antes. La tienda –o bombonera, como la llamaban sus amigos–, ubicada en un cándido rincón de Oregón, hacía serios esfuerzos por sobrevivir al azote económico mientras Alex veía agitarse los expositores donde descansaban la ropa y accesorios que diseñaba y cosía con mimo. Sólo hizo doscientos dólares de caja en una semana, con eso no podía pagar el alquiler, ni por supuesto el sueldo de Yvainne, ni la gasolina, comer… Echó el candado y fue hacia la Streetbob aparcada junto a la puerta. Tenía un plan: llegaría a casa, se pondría cómoda, puede que trabajara un poco mientras tomaba un té caliente –hacía tanto frío que lo iba a necesitar–, y el lunes regresaría para enfrentarse una vez más a la odisea de sobrevivir con un negocio propio en tiempos como estos.  
Su levita de cuero bailó por encima de la nieve que marcaban los neumáticos mientras regresaba a casa, atravesando un camino anegado en curvas.

Transcurrieron unos meses antes de que se decidiera a dejar su refugio helado. Meses de meditación donde intentó comprender qué había salido mal en un plan que se le antojó perfecto. A ráfagas recordaba las palabras de aquel hombre de S.H.I.E.L.D. que le disparó desde el suelo. No, el problema no fue que él no tuviera el carisma necesario o la determinación para lograrlo, tampoco fue cosa de su ejército, ni siquiera del hombre de hierro, el ser verde, ni del soldado; el problema fue Thor, como siempre. Él y su fijación por hacer fracasar cada plan que emprendía... También recordaba lo que dijo, y no lo hacía a ligera: le preguntó si se creía superior a los humanos y ante su respuesta dijo que no había comprendido nada, que debía ser como ellos para poder gobernarlos.  
No lo quiso reconocer –jamás lo haría–, pero aún viniendo de él aquellas palabras anidaron en su mente. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¿Qué hizo Thor durante su estancia en La Tierra? ¿Acaso se volvió un ser inferior gratuitamente? ¿Fue así como vivió todo aquel tiempo? Le pareció impensable, aunque sólo al principio. Quizá el comentario de aquella estúpida mole rubia encerrara algo de lo que él pudiera sacar provecho. Ese fue el motivo por el que decidió quedarse: estudiar a las hormigas con detenimiento, desde cerca, en el anonimato, pasar desapercibido… Aquello fue lo que más le costó asimilar al semidios: largas jornadas dedicó meditando la teoría de su hermano imbécil, pero finalmente llegó el momento, se decidió a dejar el ártico, volver a mezclarse con aquellos seres inferiores y observar sus movimientos. Estaba preparado para afrontar la experiencia y disfrutarla. Fuera como fuere les haría experimentar sus poderes, comprobaría su capacidad de aguante y su cordura, no los subestimaría como la otra vez, pero por ello no dejaría de divertirse con los humanos como sólo sabe hacerlo el dios de las travesuras.

Era de noche, una noche de nubes bajas, nieve y bruma. El camino no estaba iluminado cuando levitó hasta apoyar los pies en la calzada. Escuchaba el rugido de un motor y casi podía ver las luces del vehículo aproximándose a gran velocidad. Podía escuchar la canción estridente, podía ver al conductor despreocupado dando un trago más a la botella de whisky.  
Tres…  
Dos…  
Uno.  
Las luces iluminaron su silueta mientras Jerry, alarmado, se percataba de que había alguien en la calzada dando un volantazo. Los frenos chirriaro cuando la dirección se bloqueó por el brusco giro de volante. Un grueso tronco hizo las veces de freno deteniendo el descenso que podía haber acabado con su vida. El coche quedó con los faros aún encendidos, los intermitentes parpadeantes y la mitad delantera hecha pedazos.  
Aturdido, Jerry intentó bajar del vehículo. Sentía un intenso dolor de cabeza mientras buscaba al tipo de la carretera rezando todas las oraciones que conocía. Si había atropellado a un hombre, jamás podría perdonárselo... Caminó torpemente hasta que sufrir un fuerte mareo que le hizo caer al suelo. Loki, impertérrito, observaba la escena desde el mismo punto donde empezó.  
El humano estaba malherido, agonizante...  
–Sería una lástima dejar que padecieras el dolor de una muerte terrible –dijo extrayendo de su abrigo una pequeña daga con la que atravesó su sien–. Te libero del dolor, Jerry.  
El cuerpo de Jerry se estremeció, pero al instante quedó quieto sobre la nieve. Loki casi pudo distinguir una sonrisa de agradecimiento en sus labios…  
Comenzó a desvestirlo con cuidado, con mimo. Le quitó las botas de caña, los pantalones vaqueros, el jersey con capucha y los guantes para ponérselos él a continuación. No podía pasar desapercibido entre los humanos con sus ropas asgardianas; aquel traje era mucho mejor que el suyo en lo que a anonimato se refería. Arrastró el cuerpo detrás de la furgoneta y allí, arrodillado junto a él, puso las manos en su pecho concentrándose para hacer que desapareciera enviándolo muy lejos, a algún lugar donde flotaría durante la eternidad descomponiéndose poco a poco.  
«Mejor no» dijo Loki. Sabía dónde enviar el cadáver desnudo de Jerry para que éste apareciera en el cielo, produciendo una tremenda excitación...  
El cuerpo se esfumó envuelto en luz.  
Bien, ya estaba vestido y estaba entre ellos, ahora debía integrarse. Todo funcionaba. Tendría que inventar una historia coherente y… Escuchó un nuevo sonido de motor, éste más débil y a la vez más musical que el de la furgoneta. Sin un plan mejor decidió ocupar el asiento de Jerry, simular que había sufrido él el accidente no era tan mala opción.

–¿Pero qué? –Alex se quitó el casco sujetando la moto entre las piernas. Lo dejó colgado del volante mientras se acercaba a la furgoneta todavía con el motor y las luces encendidas–. ¡Madre mía…! –Exclamó al ver que había alguien dentro del vehículo–. ¿¡Estás bien!?

–Oh, Dios… –A Alex le temblaban las manos, tenía el estómago revuelto. Intentó aproximarse a la puerta del conductor para ayudarle, pero antes de llegar el accidentado salía por su propio pie–. ¿Estás bien? –Repitió histérica.  
–Sí.  
–¿Te has hecho daño?  
–¿¡Cómo me voy a hacer daño!?... ¿Cómo se llama este lugar?  
–¡Joder, seguro que tienes una conmoción! ¡Te habrás golpeado la cabeza! –Le dijo Alex tomándolo del brazo para prácticamente arrastrarle hasta la moto.  
Loki se dejó llevar un tanto extrañado por la reacción de la humana.  
–¡No tengo casco para ti! ¡No sé si te lo puedes poner con el golpe…! ¡MIERDA DE PUTA SEMANA! Agárrate fuerte –gritó prácticamente anclando las manos de Loki a su cintura–. No quiero que encima te mates por el camino.  
–No te preocupes, soy inmortal.  
–Estupendo… Definitivamente te has dado en la cabeza.

- See more at: . # .dpuf


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO SEGUNDO**

En Asgard no había hospitales como aquellos, indudablemente la tecnología era mucho superior, mucho más eficaz. En caso de haber sufrido un daño real, algo que realmente pudiera producirle serias secuelas, ni concentrando todos aquellos inútiles juguetitos podrían haberle ayudado.  
Le habían inspeccionado los oídos, también la boca y las pupilas, había reaccionado correctamente a todo, de modo que una mujer decidió tenderle en la camilla vistiéndole una ridícula prenda que casi dejaba al aire su trasero, todo esto mientras esperaban que la máquina adherida a sus sienes dijera si había o no sufrido un daño cerebral.  
Loki rió ante su ignorancia; por lo visto los humanos tenían previsto no dejar de sorprenderle.  
Cerró los ojos en la camilla. Podía escuchar las voces del personal médico yendo y viniendo frenéticamente. Concentrándose un poco más también escuchó la ambulancia volviendo una esquina. El hombre que llevaban dentro estaba prácticamente muerto, pero ellos intentaban reanimarlo, mientras su vida se extinguía con la misma tibieza con la que fue concebida. En tanto el desfibrilador se descargaba una y otra vez sobre el pecho del paciente, Loki experimentaba una curiosidad que rozaba la fascinación. ¿Qué les impulsó a salvarle? ¿Por qué lo hicieron si no tenían relación alguna con él hasta el momento en que lo sacaron del vehículo accidentado? Profundizó un poco más en las mentes de aquellos hombres que seguían atizando el desfibrilador a la carrera: la camilla avanzaba ya por el corredor del hospital.  
Les pagaban dinero por ello, ya había descubierto su motivación, pero… no, no se trataba de engrosar su economía… ¿Qué era entonces?  
Loki se removió incómodo intentando encontrar la respuesta a sus preguntas en diversas mentes. Había humanos preocupados por diagnósticos complejos, ¡ridículo! ¡como si aquello fuera a evitar una muerte triste y solitaria! Encontró otras que no padecían por ellas mismas, sino por las personas que acompañaban, también mentes dispersas de las que no podía sacar nada en claro, otras que permanecían encerradas dando gritos en el interior de cuerpos estériles, sin movimiento, mentes que parecían en un constante estado de shock, mentes que…  
–¿Cómo te encuentras? –Preguntó una enfermera descorriendo la cortina de un tirón. Él no respondió–. ¿Recuerdas algo del accidente?  
–No.  
–¿Sabes cómo te llamas?  
–No.  
–Bueno –sonrió la mujer entrada en años al paciente–, hasta que recuerdes algo te llamaremos John, ¿de acuerdo?  
–¿Por qué John?  
–¿Por qué no? ¿No te parece bonito? Mi hijo se llama John –dijo amablemente colocándole unas ventosas en el pecho.  
–¿Cuándo seré libre?  
–¿Serás libre? –Rió la enfermera–. Bueno, es una forma de verlo… Te soltaremos cuando sepamos quién eres. La policía se dirige a tu furgoneta, y en cuanto averigüen los datos del vehículo te irás a casa.  
–¿Mi furgoneta?  
–Sí... Tuviste un accidente, una chica te encontró. Ya le ha dicho todo a la policía, así que tranquilo, pronto tu familia vendrá a buscarte.  
–No lo creo –confesó Loki. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella estúpida mujer estuviera haciendo despertar sentimientos que deseaba mantener en lo más profundo de su mente?  
–¿Por qué dices eso? Seguro que te están buscando como locos, pero no te preocupes ¿de acuerdo? Seguro que te encuentran –añadió la mujer antes de echar nuevamente la cortina.  
En un pestañeo Loki dejó la camilla para regresar a la carretera donde el furgón de Jerry, todavía empotrado contra un árbol, aguardaba la llegada de la policía. Colocando la mano sobre el capó lo envió lejos, sin pensar demasiado dónde, para regresar urgentemente al hospital. No debía desaprovechar la oportunidad que aquellos extraños le estaban brindando de infiltrarse entre los humanos y continuar su aprendizaje.

Horas más tarde, ya bien de madrugada, un médico fue a visitarlo.  
–Bueno, ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Ya recuerdas algo?  
–No.  
–¿Recuerdas tu nombre?  
–No –repitió molesto.  
–De acuerdo… –dijo el doctor pasando unas páginas de la carpeta con el escueto historial que le habían abierto–. Por lo visto no tienes ninguna lesión aparente salvo la falta de memoria, es una buena noticia. La mala es que no sabemos quién eres y tu coche… bueno, tu coche se ha esfumado. El escáner que te hemos hecho no detecta tampoco nada por lo que no tenemos obligación de… en fin...  
–¿Y dónde voy a ir?  
–Esa es una buena pregunta –confesó el médico rascándose la cabeza. Odiaba que pasaran esas cosas, Loki lo supo al instante.  
Tenían a un indocumentado en la camilla, una persona sin procedencia que afirmaba desconocer hasta su propio nombre y que tras el accidente, se mostraba más sano que cualquier otra persona del hospital. Tenía que deshacerse de él, pero ¿cómo? Pensaba el médico. ¿Cómo hacerlo sin dar a entender que la institución era una desalmada?  
Loki se incorporó y tomó las ropas que había junto a su camilla.  
–Me marcho –dijo al médico que dio gracias al instante porque la decisión la hubiera tomado el paciente.  
–Tenemos que volver a interrogarte, ver si recuerdas algo y darle los datos a la policía, claro que ¿qué datos? Ni siquiera llevabas un teléfono móvil encima…  
–No.

Tras los formalismos y los deseos del equipo médico de que aquel desgraciado tuviera un golpe de suerte, salió al pasillo frente a la puerta de urgencias. Allí, esparcidos en incómodos asientos de cuero, había unas cuantas personas esperando noticias de sus seres queridos. Entre ellas estaba la chica de la moto. Abrió los ojos despacio, pero se incorporó con brusquedad.  
–Hola –dijo Alex frotándose un ojo.  
–Hola.  
–¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Ya recuerdas quién eres?  
–No.  
–Vaya, lo siento mucho…  
–¿Alexia Cooper? –Preguntó un policía a todos en general.  
–Soy yo –el agente caminó con pesadez hacia ellos.  
–¿Usted lo encontró?  
–Sí.  
–De acuerdo –dijo sacando unos documentos de su carpeta–. Debe firmar aquí.  
–¿Para qué?  
–Estos papeles la nombran responsable legal del caballero.  
–¿Cómo? –preguntó ella boquiabierta–. ¿Responsable legal suya?  
–Sí, usted lo ha encontrado, es su contacto. Tiene que firmar aquí y rellenar esta página con sus datos, en caso de averiguar algo sobre él debemos tener un número donde localizarle.  
–Dios mío… –definitivamente sí: aquella estaba resultando ser una semana de mierda.  
Alex se apoyó en la carpeta para facilitar todos los datos que el agente requería. Una vez los tuvo, y entregada la copia del documento, el hombre se marchó tan rápido como vino.  
–¿Por qué estás aquí? –Preguntó Loki muerto de la curiosidad.  
–No podía abandonarte.  
–¿Por qué no?  
–Porque no hubiera estado bien –respondió ella con extrañeza, aunque en realidad le acababan de hacer una gran pregunta. Podía haberlo dejado en la puerta de urgencias y desaparecer sin más, pero se quedó allí toda la noche, velando a un desconocido. ¿Por qué diablos había decidido hacerlo?...  
Lo mismo se estaba preguntando Loki. ¿Qué razón había para que esa humana decidiera pasar allí la noche, se interesara por su suerte? Realmente comprenderlos estaba resultando de lo más complicado…  
–Bueno, pues visto lo visto… En fin, vamos a desayunar –sentenció Alex caminando hacia la salida del hospital.  
Le llevó a la primera cafetería que encontraron. Fue ella quien ordenó el desayuno para ambos mientras Loki la seguía atentamente, estudiando cada movimiento que describían sus vaqueros agujereados y la chaqueta de cuero negra. En completo silencio degustaron sendos cafés, pero mientras ella tomaba un donut él engulló media docena. Alex observaba fascinada su tragar incansable.  
–¿Cómo debo llamarte?  
–¿Cómo quieres hacerlo? –Preguntó Loki que había decidido divertirse haciéndose pasar por el perfecto desorientado–. En el hospital me llamaron John.  
–¿John Doe? –Rió ella.  
–No, solamente John.  
–No tienes cara de John. Tienes cara de Tom, de Luck, de William…  
–Me gusta William –respondió devorando aquel manjar de dioses que los humanos hacían llamar donuts.  
–Entonces te llamaré Will. ¿Sabes Will? –dijo haciendo un énfasis especial en el nombre que habían elegido–, me va a salir más a cuenta comprarte un traje que pagar el desayuno.  
–¿Por qué? ¿No es mi vestimenta adecuada?  
–No, no es eso… Bueno, olvídalo –sonrió ella pensando en lo absurdo de la situación.  
Aquel hombre tan atractivo con expresión inocente en el rostro, estaba sentado frente a ella como si se tratara de un chiquillo confuso, aunque bien pensado era eso exactamente de lo que se trataba: de un tío grande de preciosos ojos claros con una sonrisa blanca y melena oscura, alto, fuerte, extremadamente follable y perdido, inocente, a su merced… Por un momento la buena samaritana que pasara una noche en el sofá de un hospital se esfumó para convertirse en un ser depravado, planteándose abusar de aquella belleza de catálogo.  
Loki leyó sus pensamientos, divertido.  
–¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó más para sí que para ella.  
–Ahora deberíamos ir a casa. Son casi las siete y tengo que dormir un poco.  
–¿Puedo ir contigo? –Alex guardó silencio con los labios apretados, una incómoda sensación de excitación volvió a nacerle en el peor y más inoportuno de los momentos–. Me gustaría saberlo todo de ti.  
–Claro –respondió ruborizándose–, aunque supongo que no tengo más opción –comentó levantándose sonrojada para pagar el desayuno.

Era una casa unifamiliar blanca, de dos pisos, modesta, no tenía nada que ver con las que Loki vio en Nueva York. Alex le invitó a pasar con un gesto de la mano.  
–Bueno, pues de momento te quedarás aquí. Puedes dormir en el sofá, yo estaré arriba… ¡Oh Dios, espero que no seas un psicópata!  
–No soy un psicópata.  
–Es gracioso que digas eso porque en realidad no sabes quién eres.  
–Alexia…  
–Llámame Alex.  
–Alex, en la cafetería dijiste que no tenías más opción que traerme, pero sí la tenías. ¿Qué estoy haciendo en tu casa?  
–Si te digo la verdad, todavía me lo estoy preguntando.

See more at: . #


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

Aquella mañana el sol entraba tímido, filtrándose como humo por las finas líneas de la persiana. El sol era agradable, le gustaba sentir cómo bañaba su piel. No tanto que le tocara el rostro, tampoco despertar deslumbrado por un insistente brillo irritando sus párpados. Se removió en el sofá: tampoco le gustaba. Era demasiado pequeño, casi no tenía espacio para extender el cuerpo a lo largo del mueble.  
Mientras él se removía inquieto, la humana debía estar descansando plácidamente en el piso superior, en una cama grande y cómoda, digna de ser lecho de un príncipe o un rey. Se incorporó enervado, no quería seguir en aquella postura. Su estómago asgardiano que tanto silencio guardó durante la estancia en el polo, también tenía algo que decir al respecto. Loki decidió silenciarlo mientras se acercaba a la cocina, ¿dónde guardaría la humana los víveres? Abrió la puerta de un armario topando de frente con cajas y botes extraños, aquello era su comida, no había dudas. Tomando uno regresó al comedor para abrirlo con facilidad y degustar los misteriosos manjares humanos. Loki deseaba que aquella pasta amarilla fuera la mitad de sabrosa que lo consumido en el bar. Sumergió el dedo llevándolo a su boca presa de la emoción…  
–¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? –preguntó Alex. Había bajado las escaleras con sigilo para no perturbar los sueños del desmemoriado.  
–¡Esto es delicioso! –exclamó Loki con una sonrisa espléndida. La chica se ruborizó ante aquella imagen.  
–Eso es mostaza de Dijón, William…  
–Me gusta la mostaza de Dijón, Alexia.  
Arrugó el ceño, incluso el olor le daba angustia, pero aún así se sentó próxima a él en el sofá.  
–¿Has dormido bien?... Oh, en serio, es asqueroso, va a sentarte mal –dijo repugnada.  
–¿Por qué? Estaba en tu armario… ¿Está envenenado? –preguntó mirándola con ojos desafiantes.  
–No, pero no es un desayuno apropiado –dijo conciliadora.  
Loki miró el bote con extrañeza, a él le parecía ideal, era una buena ración. Continuó sumergiendo el dedo en la salsa y llevándolo repetidamente a su boca, pero algo le hizo detenerse:  
–Viene alguien.  
–¿Cómo?  
–Viene alguien –dijo poniéndose en pie. El pantalón vaquero que le sirvió de pijama estaba desabrochado. Alex no pudo evitar fijarse en los huesos de su cadera amenazando con subirle la líbido de modo incontrolable.  
Alguien llamó a la puerta.  
–¿Cómo lo sabías? –Preguntó incrédula mientras salía de su ensoñación erótica para abrir.  
–¡Tía, tía, tía! Tengo que contarte algo muy gordo que me pasó ayer noche –Alex asintió, también a ella le ocurrió algo enorme la noche pasada–. ¿Te acuerdas de Malik, el turco aquel que conocí en…? ¿Quién es ese? –Preguntó Yvainne boquiabierta al percatarse de que Loki, con una sonrisa capaz de cautivar hasta a las piedras, la observaba sin pestañear.  
–Es… Will, William –repuso Alex–. Un invitado.  
Alex supo qué pensaba su amiga antes de que abriera la boca. La cosa venía siendo algo como: "¿qué hace éste tío en tu casa, perra? ¿por qué no sabía nada de él? ¡Cuéntamelo todo!". Antes que Yvainne sufriera un colapso ante la visión, decidió llevarla al piso de arriba donde podrían hablar a solas.  
–Ahora venimos –sonrió nerviosa.  
–Oh, sí… Ahora venimos…

–¿Vas a contarme de qué va esto? –Preguntó Yvainne todavía alucinada por lo que había visto. Nunca un ligue de Alex amaneció en su casa y tampoco fue de semejante envergadura… ¡Nunca había querido frungirse a un ligue de Alex!  
Alex realmente intentó ponerla al día. Le contó el tema del accidente, que el chico había perdido la memoria y ella era, por increíble que pareciera, su "tutora legal", pero de nada sirvió repetir la historia dos veces: Yvainne continuaba con serios interrogantes al respecto.  
–¿Me estás diciendo que no te lo vas a tirar?  
–¡Coño! Que está… ¡Que no tiene memoria, tía! ¡Eso sería como abusar de él!  
–¿Pero tú eres tonta o qué? –Preguntó la otra partiéndose el pecho de risa–. O sea… ¿en serio lo ves desangelado? ¿¡Pero tú te das cuenta de lo que tienes en el sofá!?  
–¡Claro que me doy cuenta! ¡Ni que no tuviera ojos!  
–En serio Alex, estas cosas sólo pueden pasarte a ti. Me lo llego a encontrar yo y le hago recuperar la memoria a polvaz…  
–¡Shhhhh! ¡No lo digas!  
Por supuesto que Alex lo había pensado, pero siendo serios ¿no era aquella una de esas pruebas de la vida donde hay que mostrarse fría como el hielo y olvidar impulsos tan primarios como los que la hicieron retorcer de noche entre las sábanas? Sí, tenía que ser una prueba.  
–¿Qué haces tú aquí?  
–Pues venía a contarte lo de Malik, pero vamos, es una mierda comparado con lo que tenías que contarme tú… ¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó la pelirroja encendiendo un cigarro. La llama del mechero aceleró el brillo de sus inquietos ojos verdes.  
–Pues quedármelo.  
–Hablas de él como si fuera un perrito –Alex la miró levantando una ceja.  
–No puedo hacer otra cosa hasta que recupere la memoria.  
–Es una putada en realidad, pobre chaval…  
–Ya…  
–Y pobre de ti.  
–¿Pobre de mí?  
–Sí, por tenerle en el sofá hasta vete a saber cuándo siendo una buena chica. Vas a pasarlo mal.  
–Uff, de verdad… Ni que fuera una depravada sexual, tía.  
–No es eso pero ¿hace cuánto que no?  
–Ni me acuerdo… –mentía, lo sabía perfectamente: un año, desde que rompió con su exnovio.  
–Lo dicho.  
–Bueno, cuéntame lo de Malik, rápido, hay que bajar al salón.  
Yvainne le narró con pocos detalles su aventura nocturna con Malik: habían coincidido en un pub, bebieron, se rieron, la llevó al restaurante de su familia, una cosa dio lugar a la otra y en fin… todavía no había pasado por casa. La noche le pareció insulsa en comparación con la de Alex, no había que añadir mucho más.  
Mientras bajaban las escaleras de vuelta al salón, dejaron de hablar. Quizá fuera conveniente alejar temas como aquellos de una mente luchando por regresar a la normalidad.  
–Bueno, yo me marcho –dijo Yvainne en voz alta para que él también la escuchara, pero Loki no se movió–. ¿Le pasa algo?  
–No tengo ni idea –susurró Alex.  
Tras despedir a su amiga se aproximó despacio al sofá. Will estaba completamente quieto con los párpados cerrados, en tensión. Comenzó a zarandearlo cuando no respondió a la quinta llamada.  
–¿Qué haces? –preguntó Loki sorprendido del contacto.  
–¿Estás bien?  
–Claro que estoy bien –dijo altanero. Alex se enfureció ante aquella actitud, le había pegado un buen susto.  
–Pues si estás tan bien responde cuando te llamo. Pensé que te había dado algo…  
–No, es que no estaba aquí.  
–¿Estabas recordando algo?  
–Estaba visitando un lugar –respondió con una sonrisa que sólo pudo producir inquietud a la chica.  
–Pero si no te has movido del sofá, ¿no?  
–No.  
–Ya…  
Estaba confusa, mucho. Tenía que estar yéndosele la pinza porque de otro modo… Es que una persona con amnesia no diría cosas tan raras, tampoco se le vería tan seguro de sí mismo. Era raro, le inquietaba.  
–¿Quién era la mujer que ha venido?  
–Una amiga.  
–Una buena amiga ¿verdad?  
–Sí.  
–¿Qué le ocurrió con Malik?  
–Emm… bueno, pasaron una noche entretenida.  
–¿Han copulado?  
–¿Cómo? –preguntó con ojos como platos.  
–La sentí relajada, plena, no siento lo mismo en ti.  
–¿Pero qué…? O sea, ¿yo? ¿Cómo te atreves a…? ¡Estoy perfectamente! –dijo intentando que las palabras se entendieran entre tartamudeos, sentía calor en las mejillas.  
–¿Podría hacer algo para que te sintieras mejor? –preguntó con la malicia propia del dios de las travesuras.  
–¡No! –exclamó Alex con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad.  
Acto seguido abandonó el salón y subió al piso de arriba, a su dormitorio. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Así funcionaba la amnesia? ¿Lo olvidaban todo menos cómo hacer sentir incómoda a una chica en su propia casa?  
No pensaba salir de la habitación en todo el día, no podría hacerlo aunque quisiera porque en el momento en que lo tuviera en frente comenzaría a sonrojarse como una idiota. Que se buscara la vida, ya podía aprender a cocinar y a entretenerse solo porque ella se negaba a ser juguete de su demoledora sonrisa. No, no iba a serlo, se negaba en rotundo.  
Pero llegada la noche…

- See more at: . /2013/02/fanfic-el-rethorno-de-loki_ # .dpuf


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Llegada la noche Alex seguía en el dormitorio, bajo llave. Loki había pasado la jornada en silencio, un silencio que le permitió concentrarse, conocer el mundo interior de quien poblaba aquella pequeña y tranquila ciudad, observar por la ventana cómo el sol intentaba derretir la nieve, ver pájaros, algún perro, también vio un par de gatos: bostezó… Loki se aburría mientras la tozuda humana continuaba sin dar señal de vida. No emitía el más pequeño sonido, pensó cerca de las doce mirando desde el pie de la escalera al piso superior. No había querido explorar la segunda planta, no estaba falto en modales y ya que deseaba no descubrir su tapadera, respetó la voluntad de la chica, y lo hizo a conciencia hasta el momento en que el tedio amenazaba con hacer estallar al dios de las travesuras.

Se transportó a su habitación, Alex dormía. La observaba en silencio, preguntándose a qué vino el encierro auto impuesto cuando ella empezó a moverse inquieta en la cama. Si quería que su tapadera funcionara debía abandonar el dormitorio en ese instante, pero algo le detuvo. No supo si fue sentirse divertido al fin, o que el pequeño camisón de la chica le resultaba la mar de interesante.  
Tras bostezar, aún recostada, Alex se frotó un ojo. Loki supo que en cuanto levantara la cabeza y lo viera allí comenzaría a gritar, de modo que decidió internarse en su mente para ordenarle que no lo hiciera, que permaneciera tranquila. Aquella simple orden que habría funcionado con un sencillo animal de cualquier planeta, no funcionó con ella. En el momento en que Alex descubrió un intruso jugueteando en su cabeza se incorporó alarmada con ambas manos anchadas a las sábanas. William estaba allí, a sólo unos metros, observándola con un brillo en los ojos que la habría estremecido si pudiera, claro: ni siquiera conseguía separar los labios para gritar pidiendo ayuda.  
–Túmbate, Alexya –ordenó Loki sin moverse un ápice.  
El cuerpo de Alex obedeció, que no su mente, clamando por recuperar el control sobre sí misma. Arrastró las sábanas con ella hasta quedar cubierta poco más arriba de la cintura, mirando al techo.  
–Eres demasiado frágil, sientes temor ahora –dijo tirando de la tela para dejarla expuesta ante él. No dejó de observar cómo los muslos de la chica quedaban al descubierto–. Y sin embargo te muestras digna. Sé qué pensamientos pasan por tu cabeza, sé que me agredirías si pudieras…  
Y no se equivocaba. Alex siempre había tenido un mal pronto que salía a la luz cuando se sentía como en aquel momento: asaltada, humillada, indefensa.  
–Pero no vas a moverte –terminó sentándose en la cama.  
Alargó una mano para rozar el hombro de la chica que sentía su rabia en aumento. Deslizó suavemente los dedos por su antebrazo y después, según se inclinaba como si fuera a hablarle al oído, lo hizo también por su pierna. Alex sintió que se estremecía, y ésta vez el estremecimiento vergonzosamente no estaba despertando la rabia o el odio. El contacto de William le provocaba algo bien distinto.  
–¿Por qué sois tan difíciles de derrotar, Alexya? –susurró junto a su cuello con aliento cálido–. ¿Eres consciente? Tan pusilánimes y letales… Tu raza es desconcertante –continuó Loki ascendiendo por su cadera, su vientre hasta quedar a sólo unos centímetros de sus pechos–. Me desconciertas –dijo con la mano puesta sobre uno de ellos.  
Loki sintió placer al tocarla, jamás pensó que tal sensación le llegaría del contacto con un humano, pero mientras acariciaba su pezón sobre la ropa y lo notaba endurecer, se sentía inflamar por la necesidad más primaria de todas.  
–Debería explorarte a conciencia, conocerte más allá de los límites naturales –comentó bajando el fino tirante que sujetaba el camisón para atrapar su pecho piel con piel–. Quizá murieras, pero ¿no habría valido la pena?  
Intentó concentrarse en escucharla. Alex se encontraba presa en un barullo de sensaciones donde Loki podía perderse durante horas.  
–¿Quieres que lo haga? –dijo antes de pasar su lengua asgardiana por el cuello y los labios de ella. Escuchó un gemido leve, acallado por la invisible mordaza–. Si lo deseas pídelo –ordenó–. Di que te posea –susurró Loki montando sobre ella para sujetarle ambas manos por encima de la cabeza–, habla Alexya, dímelo –rugió entonces mientras su inflamación encontraba el foco de calor nacido entre las piernas de la chica y ambos se hacían más irremediables.  
La mordaza desapareció. Aquello que había comenzado como simple divertimento de Loki tomaba un ritmo que no quería controlar. Para eso se había quedado en la tierra, pensaba levemente agitado, para descubrir.  
En cuanto se supo libre, braceó y por instinto quiso incorporarse, pero él no cedía un centímetro de espacio.  
–¿Lo deseas? –preguntó él apretando su cadera contra el vientre de Alex en un movimiento de repetición constante–. ¿Lo deseas? –bramó exigente.  
–Sí, pero...  
–¿Cuánto lo deseas, Alexya? –sonrió lascivo.  
Las piernas de Alex se abrieron, su espalda se arqueó para dejarle entrar tan profundo como gustara. Nunca había deseado tanto algo, y tampoco nunca se había sentido tan humillada.  
–William, yo… –no la dejó terminar, Loki ya casi podía sentir el calor que experimentaría en el interior de la humana, podía imaginar el placer de ambos. Estaba convencido de que su cuerpo aguantaría pese a no ser asgardiano.  
–No me llames William –ordenó él deshaciéndose de las ridículas ropas que llevaba.  
–Will… No.  
–¿No? –preguntó él boquiabierto. Apoyó las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza para estudiarla con atención, ella se ruborizaba incómoda por el escrutinio. Rápidamente supo que mentía.  
–No –repitió intentando cerrar las piernas.  
–Lo deseas, sé lo que estás pensando, puedo entrar y salir de tu cabeza tan fácilmente como pestañeo –gruñó molesto. Estaba sintiendo la furia del rechazo a la que tan acostumbrado estaba. No pensó encontrarla de nuevo tan lejos de Asgard.  
–Lo deseo, pero…  
Gritó.  
Loki entró en ella como sólo un dios podía hacerlo: furioso. Alex sintió que la recorría un dolor agudo y punzante, prolongado, tanto que perdió el conocimiento, sufriendo en su interior la ira de aquel desconocido…

No quería matarla, debería hacerlo, pero no lo haría: acabar con su vida sólo le traería problemas. Debía pensar fríamente, recobrar la compostura que con tanta facilidad había perdido. ¿Qué podía hacer a continuación? Se preguntó sentado junto a Alex, completamente desnudo. Por fortuna no tardó demasiado en dar respuesta a sus preguntas.

Alex se despertó con violencia, como el que sueña una terrible pesadilla. Eso había sido ¿no? Una pesadilla. Miró con ojos enloquecidos las cuatro paredes de su dormitorio: no había nadie allí. Se palpó los pechos, como si de ese modo pudiera corroborar que nadie la había asaltado a traición: no notó nada extraño. La puerta continuaba cerrada con pestillo ¡por supuesto!, pensó aliviada, sí que había sido una pesadilla… ¿Era ese el nombre adecuado para lo que había soñado? Sí, supuso que sí, aunque en cierto modo algo le decía que no.  
Salió del dormitorio. Todavía era de noche, no entraba luz por las ventanas. Descendió las escaleras intentando ser lo más silenciosa posible. Desde allí podía verle, en el salón, prácticamente en la misma posición que le había dejado. Dormía… Eso también debía estar haciendo ella, pensó en silencio, volver a la cama e intentar recuperar el hilo de aquella "pesadilla", donde William se colaba en su dormitorio para tener sexo salvaje. Todavía podía notar el incendio dentro, sobre todo al verlo ahí quieto, inocente, desvalido, desmemoriado, durmiendo tan tranquilo.  
Había sido un gran sueño, pensó mofándose de sí misma y su subconsciente al regresar a la cama. Sólo podía reprocharle a Morfeo el recato mostrado a la hora de que todo se consumara. Al menos, reprochó, podía haberle dejado sentir a William abriéndose camino entre sus piernas. En ese caso le costaría menos conciliar el sueño de lo que le estaba costando entonces.

- See more at: . #


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Tuvo pesadillas. Ese fue el motivo por el que al despertar, todavía en la cama, decidiera sacarlo de casa. La idea de estar rodeada de gente y con él, resultaba mucho más seductora que pasar otro día de encierro.

Bajó las escaleras clavando cada tacón en los peldaños, después se aproximó al sofá donde dormía.

–Buenos días –pero él no se movió–. William… Buenos días –repitió con más énfasis. Para su consternación, continuó sin dar resultado.

Alex acarició levemente su hombro.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

–Buenos días Will.

–Buenos días –respondió incorporándose con pesadez–. ¿Ya se te ha pasado?

–¿El qué?

–Lo que quiera que te ocurría.

–No me ocurría nada, es que necesitaba tiempo para mí –repuso Alex a la defensiva. Will tenía la habilidad de incomodarla incluso recién amanecido–. Puedes darte una ducha si quieres, vamos a salir.

No hizo falta añadir mucho más; le había bajado un par de tejanos, una camisa de felpa y el abrigo tipo _tweed_ que regaló al ingrato de su exnovio, también ropa interior limpia.

Para sorpresa de Alex, antes de lo previsto William salía de la ducha con el cabello humedecido, peinado hacia atrás. No pudo evitar fijarse en sus ojos, brillando como si todo el agua de la ducha les hubiera aliviado de una neblina impertinente que empañaba su belleza.

La intención de Alex era pasear, simple, y que les diera un poco de aire mientras tomaban el desayuno. Había muchos lugares donde perderse en Oregón, de modo que con diligencia, encabezó la marcha hasta la zona donde más gente podría encontrar un domingo a las diez de la mañana: el lago helado. Era un lago como tal, helado como tal, pero con las instalaciones propias de una auténtica pista de patinaje. Una caseta tenía patines de préstamo, en otra se encontraban los urinarios portátiles, había otra dedicada a la enfermería, y otra donde se vendía comida basura. Allí, cada domingo que traía el invierno, un centenar de patinadores disfrutaban sobre el hielo.

–¿Qué quieres tomar?

–La delicia amarilla.

–No, William: no se desayuna mostaza –dijo como si hablara a un niño. Loki apenas le prestó atención, estaba demasiado absorto por los humanos que se deslizaban en la pista llevando cuchillas en los pies.

–Entonces lo que quieras.

Parecía fascinado por lo que ocurría sobre el hielo, pensó Alex viéndole sujetar la caja de tres donuts sin probar bocado. ¿Qué estaría pasando en su cabeza? ¿Recordaría algo? Quizá le gustara patinar, quizá lo habría hecho habitualmente acompañando a su pareja, quizá…

–¿Por qué no lo hacemos?

–¿El qué? –preguntó ella con una sonrisa tensa. Tenía que trabajar aquella faceta suya, pensó, no podía estar siempre a la defensiva.

–Eso –dijo Loki señalando a la pista.

En Asgard no había placas de hielo, pero sí en su verdadero hogar y pese a ello nunca había visto a los habitantes de su planeta deslizarse tan grácilmente como lo hacían los humanos. Estaba desando probarlo, tenía que ponerse las cuchillas y recorrer el hielo como si volara, malearlo, integrarlo en sí mismo y ser amo de aquel elemento congelado que tanto se había resistido al cambio.

–Puedes hacerte daño –no quería desanimarlo, pero consideró una irresponsabilidad consentir que una persona con un reciente, e importante, golpe en la cabeza, se pusiera unos patines exponiéndose a recibir otro–. Es peligroso.

–No me haré daño: quiero hacerlo.

–Will… Si te caes quizá…

–Estoy bien –dijo mostrándole una leve sonrisa–. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

–Yo patino fatal.

–Ven, así me protegerás… –Loki acababa de descubrir cómo hacer chantaje emocional.

–De acuerdo –se rindió ella–, pero si acabas en el suelo no apoyes las manos, intenta caer siempre con el trasero, y por favor: no te golpees la cabeza.

Con más emoción de la que esperaba, Loki estuvo atento a todo el proceso: alquiler de patines, colocación de los mismos, primeros pasos… y todo lo hizo sin utilizar ninguna de las poderosas habilidades que poseía, intentando ser más humano que nunca. Mientras las cuchillas que llevaba en los pies acariciaban la pista comenzó a sentir algo que no esperaba, algo similar a cuando de niño, en Asgard, jugaba con Thor como si realmente fueran hermanos: Loki sonreía agarrando la mano de Alex, y lo hacía con ganas. Era como si sus pies no quisieran responder las órdenes que les daba, optando por una emocionante vida en la independencia. La humana le observaba sorprendida sin soltarle la mano, mientras él no podía dejar de reír yendo cada vez más deprisa, deslizándose sobre el hielo con emoción contenida.

–¿Te gusta? –preguntó ella también sonriendo.

–Me gusta mucho –dijo él tirando un poco más fuerte de su mano para aumentar la velocidad.

Pocos minutos después daba leves giros, más tarde soltó la mano de Alex para girar a toda velocidad, como si de una peonza se tratara, ante la fascinada mirada de la chica.

–Dios mío… –dijo atónita deteniéndose para observarlo junto al centenar de personas que también, atónitas, veían a un hombre en mitad del lago, dando saltos, quiebros y giros como un patinador profesional.

Estaba disfrutando tanto que Alex, silenciosa, abandonó la pista para descansar sin comunicárselo. Era obvio que no iba a caerse, no le hacía falta allí. Estaba sentada en un banco humedecido por la helada cuando alguien le toco el hombro:

–Cuánto tiempo sin verte.

–Jim… –ahora que estaba disfrutando, ahora que se había curado de todo lo que supuso romper con él, volvía a encontrarse con Jim y ojos castaños, su cabello claro, su sonrisa pálida. No podía creer que fuera a encontrarlo allí después de un año sin saber si respiraba o no.

Alex se levantó para enfrentarlo, no iba a permitir que la viera titubear ni un momento, eso era cosa de la otra Alex, la que consintió tantísimo lo que duró su relación.

–Te veo bien –dijo él pasándose una mano por el cabello–. Me dijeron que… bueno, que lo estabas pasado mal.

–No sé quién te lo dijo, pero se equivocaba. Estoy perfectamente.

–Estás a la defensiva, cariño, y sólo he venido a saludarte.

Loki la vio retirarse a los asientos y comprendió al instante: la resistencia humana no era como la suya, pero ahora hablaba con un hombre, estaba alterada, podía sentir desde allí la tensión en cada fibra de su cuerpo. ¿Quién era ese? ¿Por qué le producía aquella reacción?

–Te diría que fue un alivio desaparecer sin avisarte, pero no es verdad. Te he echado de menos más de lo que crees, sobre todo en… –Jim cerró la boca, Alex todavía no sabía por qué, pero el motivo estaba a su espalda. Loki se aproximaba, y con cada paso desentrañaba el misterio.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó asustando a Alex; dio un respingo sin saber qué contestar. Loki clavaba sus ojos en el desconocido, iban a pasar un buen rato escuchando todo lo que tenía que decir.

–… Sobre todo por la noche –continuó Jim–. Soy un bastardo, lo sé. Me gustaba utilizarte, me daba placer porque mi complejo de inferioridad es tan grande que no me siento bien si no humillo. Le estoy haciendo lo mismo a la chica que me tiro ahora. Le he dicho que estoy enamorado y me casaré con ella, pero voy a dejarla en cuanto consiga acostarme con su amiga. Soy más listo que todas vosotras juntas. Lo único que tendríais que hacer para hundirme es despreciarme, pero nunca lo hacéis aunque tú estuviste cerca, por eso me marché. Cuando alguien me desprecia siento lo débil que soy y entonces… ¿Qué?... ¿Por qué estoy diciendo todo esto?... ¿Ese tío lleva mi abrigo?

–No es tu abrigo, es mío, y se lo he regalado –dijo ella meditando todo lo que acababa de escuchar–. ¿Sabes Jim? Me ha gustado hablar contigo porque sí, te desprecio, y no por lo que acabas de decir, es que ¿sabes? Yo tengo ese super poder.

Loki dejó escapar una sonrisa que se volvió carcajada cuando Alex, caminando delante de él y con decisión, dejó al boquiabierto Jim a su espalda, para pedir que le enseñara a patinar como había hecho hacía escasos momentos.

El atardecer les pilló por sorpresa de regreso a casa. El cuerpo de Alex estaba lleno de sentimientos enfrentados. Haber encontrado a Jim, que viera a William y empezara a decir todas esas cosas no fue lo mejor de la jornada; lo mejor fue disfrutar de un día como aquel con él, verlo divertirse sin rastro de inquietudes ni dobles intenciones, que la levantara en brazos haciéndola girar en la pista de hielo, cuando se acercaron tanto que pudo oler el aroma natural de su cuerpo, embriagador.

–¿Cómo te encuentras, estás mejor?

–¿Sabes? Podría acostumbrarme a esto –respondió ella sonriéndole.

Por supuesto que podría, William era encantador, desconcertante en ciertos aspectos y con esa facultad suya que la incomodaba porque parecía leerle la mente, pero aun así podía imaginarse despertando con él una la mañana, agarrando su mano, o preparándole donuts con mostaza para desayunar… Alex sonrió para sí. Era una locura, todo aquello era lo más raro que había vivido nunca, y lo peor era que tenía fecha de caducidad. Tarde o temprano William recuperaría la memoria, recordaría a la novia que seguro le esperaba en algún lugar, y saldría de su vida tras agradecerle todo lo cuanto hizo por él.

–¿Qué te inquieta? –preguntó Loki, que había estado atento a cada pensamiento de Alex.

–Nada –respondió ella sacando las llaves de casa. Se adelantaba para abrir cuando él le agarró la mano.

–Alex… –dijo antes de acariciar su mejilla para deslizarla por el cuello atrayéndola a su boca–, Alex… –repitió al sentir los brazos de la chica rodeándole.

Anclado a ella empujó la puerta para acceder al interior, entre lenguas viajeras y sensaciones que también eran nuevas para él.

- See more at: . /2013/03/fanfic-el-rethorno-de-loki_ #


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Difícilmente podría distinguirse donde acababa él y empezaba ella. Nunca tuvo tantas ganas de apropiarse de algo como las tenía de Alex, que indefensa y hambrienta, peleaba sin uñas por resistir. Sólo vistiendo ya los pantalones se dejaron caer en el sofá que hacía las veces de cama, para allí deshacerse de las últimas piezas inoportunamente situadas entre ellos.  
–Quítatelos –sentía tal ansia que temió, si era él quien la desvestía, arrancarle también la piel–. Hazlo.  
Pero Alex se desnudaba, no fue necesario que se lo pidiera. Se mostró hermosa, con sus pequeños pechos endurecidos y su cintura marcando con precisión la línea inflexiva de Loki.  
También él se mostraba espléndido, pensó ella. Era el ser más hermoso que nunca tuvo el placer de contemplar desnudo, excitado, pétreo.  
Loki se colocó sobre ella ignorando el leve zumbido nacido en un profundo lugar de su mente. Provenía de otro mundo, de otra vida que en nada se parecía a la de William el humano. Pero no era momento de prestar atención a nada, ni de concentrarse en nada que no fueran los jadeos de Alex en su oído.  
–Bésame –pidió. Y él la besó cubriendo sus labios por completo mientras empujaba con su cadera la de ella, hasta encontrarse íntegramente en su interior. Sólo entonces separaron sus labios para dejar paso a un concierto de gemidos, que iban y venían según él hacía desaparecer la distancia entre los dos.  
Alex gimió, esta vez de modo distinto a las anteriores.  
–¿Te duele?  
–Es muy intenso, mucho –a penas podía respirar.  
–No quiero parar, Alexya –dijo él besándola de nuevo, tomando impulso para observar maravillado cómo se retorcía bajo su cuerpo, alcanzando el punto álgido cuando se estremeció, poseída por intensas contracciones–. No quiero parar –repitió antes de sentir también que el placer le envolvía haciéndole fruncir el ceño de ojos cerrados.  
Loki había practicado el sexo con féminas asgardianas, también con tantas de otros planetas, todos hermosos ejemplos de su género. Estaba orgulloso del título que le concedieron: Loki era un buen amante, el mejor de los amantes. Una vez consumado el acto ante el júbilo que mostraban las favorecidas por su gracia, él se sentía invadido por la repugnancia y el deseo febril de alejarse para no regresar nunca. Había tantas por todas partes que odiaba perder el tiempo con la misma... Pero cuando se tendió junto a Alex en completa tensión, se sorprendió no encontrar rastro alguno desagradable ni ansias de huída. Al encontrarla en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, sólo sentía la necesidad de observarla descansar en completa calma, sonrosada, de costado para colocar la cabeza sobre su hombro.  
¿Qué era aquello? ¿Por qué rodeaba también su cintura? ¿Por qué depositó un beso sobre su corazón y él lo permitió, en vez de recoger las prendas esparcidas y desaparecer en un pestañeo? ¿Por qué no saltaba ella de excitación? ¿Por qué no ansiaba dar a conocer que había compartido lecho con él?... Alex no tenía la mínima intención de irse, y Loki, pese a la confusión y extrañeza del momento, tampoco quería que lo hiciera. Quizá estuviera bien comprobar su temperatura… Alex sonrió al sentir el tacto cálido y también los labios de Will, próximos a su frente, en un abrazo que no tenía prisa por disiparse.

Estaba adormecido cuando el zumbido volvió a aparecer, esta vez más intenso, exigente. Loki cerró los ojos concentrándose en la llamada que, inoportunamente, estaba a punto de atender. Dejó su cuerpo custodiado por la somnolienta Alex y viajó más allá de las galaxias, al oeste del universo, a un lugar tan lejano como árido.  
Era Danyra quien reclamaba su presencia, su aliada y eterna Danyra, madre de gigantes renegados como él, de la que normalmente gustaba recibir noticias… Normalmente.  
–¿Qué quieres? –inquirió molesto por la sonrisa que la diosa mantenía pétrea, resplandeciente en sus labios violáceos.  
–Siempre es bueno saber qué ha sido de los viejos amigos… Me alegra verte bien.  
–¿Bromeas? ¿Dudabas que estuviera vivo?  
–Jamás dudaría tal cosa –dijo ella colocando sobre sus hombros un manto elaborado a base de sangrantes cabelleras enemigas. Danyra gustaba mostrar sus más delicadas prendas en presencia de Loki.  
–¿Para qué me has llamado?  
–Para darte noticias.  
–Habla entonces.  
–Thor sigue vivo y se dirige a Asgard.  
–¿Tan pronto? –comentó él sorprendido–. Pensé que le llevaría al menos un par de siglos recuperarse.  
–Es el hijo de Odín –dijo ella remarcando el parentesco con sorna–. Es fuerte –Loki escuchó levantando una ceja desdeñosa.  
–¿Para eso querías verme?  
–No, quiero ofrecerte la protección de tus hermanos gigantes.  
–¿Mis hermanos? ¿Tú? ¿Tus hijos? –se mofó Loki–. Danyra, no sois mis hermanos. Vosotros y los gigantes de hielo os parecéis tanto como Thor y yo –se dio la vuelta decidido a regresar al lejano lugar del universo donde su cuerpo seguía abrazado por una humana.  
–El caso –continuó ella–, es que tanto nosotros como ellos corremos un riesgo que podríamos evitar si nos aliáramos.  
–¿Qué riesgo? –preguntó deteniéndose.  
–Lo sabes perfectamente.  
–¿Ha regresado?  
–Nunca se fue, sólo estaba dormido.  
Los titanes jamás le cayeron en gracia, menos cuando amenazaban su existencia.  
–Pues avísame cuando despierte –resolvió dándose la vuelta.  
–Loki, no seas estúpido, piensa que… ¡Lo siento! ¡No! ¡Perdóname! –exclamó Danyra, pero el poder del dios ya se dejaba sentir en su cuerpo como si fuera una serpiente, enredado, furioso, estrangulándola.  
–Jamás te dirijas a mí de ese modo –dijo entre dientes haciendo tanta presión que la madre de gigantes, quince veces superior a él en tamaño, cayó de rodillas suplicando clemencia.

Ya había regresado junto a Alex, ya podía sentir de nuevo su caricia en el pecho, su calor próximo esparcido por todo el cuerpo y el leve susurro de su respiración, cuando Danyra cayó inerte al suelo. El planeta tembló entonces, y sus hijos, entre desgarradores rugidos, elevaron cánticos al cielo que clamaban venganza. - See more at: . # .dpuf


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO SEGUNDO**

En Asgard no había hospitales como aquellos, indudablemente la tecnología era mucho superior, mucho más eficaz. En caso de haber sufrido un daño real, algo que realmente pudiera producirle serias secuelas, ni concentrando todos aquellos inútiles juguetitos podrían haberle ayudado.  
Le habían inspeccionado los oídos, también la boca y las pupilas, había reaccionado correctamente a todo, de modo que una mujer decidió tenderle en la camilla vistiéndole una ridícula prenda que casi dejaba al aire su trasero, todo esto mientras esperaban que la máquina adherida a sus sienes dijera si había o no sufrido un daño cerebral.  
Loki rió ante su ignorancia; por lo visto los humanos tenían previsto no dejar de sorprenderle.  
Cerró los ojos en la camilla. Podía escuchar las voces del personal médico yendo y viniendo frenéticamente. Concentrándose un poco más también escuchó la ambulancia volviendo una esquina. El hombre que llevaban dentro estaba prácticamente muerto, pero ellos intentaban reanimarlo, mientras su vida se extinguía con la misma tibieza con la que fue concebida. En tanto el desfibrilador se descargaba una y otra vez sobre el pecho del paciente, Loki experimentaba una curiosidad que rozaba la fascinación. ¿Qué les impulsó a salvarle? ¿Por qué lo hicieron si no tenían relación alguna con él hasta el momento en que lo sacaron del vehículo accidentado? Profundizó un poco más en las mentes de aquellos hombres que seguían atizando el desfibrilador a la carrera: la camilla avanzaba ya por el corredor del hospital.  
Les pagaban dinero por ello, ya había descubierto su motivación, pero… no, no se trataba de engrosar su economía… ¿Qué era entonces?  
Loki se removió incómodo intentando encontrar la respuesta a sus preguntas en diversas mentes. Había humanos preocupados por diagnósticos complejos, ¡ridículo! ¡como si aquello fuera a evitar una muerte triste y solitaria! Encontró otras que no padecían por ellas mismas, sino por las personas que acompañaban, también mentes dispersas de las que no podía sacar nada en claro, otras que permanecían encerradas dando gritos en el interior de cuerpos estériles, sin movimiento, mentes que parecían en un constante estado de shock, mentes que…  
–¿Cómo te encuentras? –Preguntó una enfermera descorriendo la cortina de un tirón. Él no respondió–. ¿Recuerdas algo del accidente?  
–No.  
–¿Sabes cómo te llamas?  
–No.  
–Bueno –sonrió la mujer entrada en años al paciente–, hasta que recuerdes algo te llamaremos John, ¿de acuerdo?  
–¿Por qué John?  
–¿Por qué no? ¿No te parece bonito? Mi hijo se llama John –dijo amablemente colocándole unas ventosas en el pecho.  
–¿Cuándo seré libre?  
–¿Serás libre? –Rió la enfermera–. Bueno, es una forma de verlo… Te soltaremos cuando sepamos quién eres. La policía se dirige a tu furgoneta, y en cuanto averigüen los datos del vehículo te irás a casa.  
–¿Mi furgoneta?  
–Sí... Tuviste un accidente, una chica te encontró. Ya le ha dicho todo a la policía, así que tranquilo, pronto tu familia vendrá a buscarte.  
–No lo creo –confesó Loki. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella estúpida mujer estuviera haciendo despertar sentimientos que deseaba mantener en lo más profundo de su mente?  
–¿Por qué dices eso? Seguro que te están buscando como locos, pero no te preocupes ¿de acuerdo? Seguro que te encuentran –añadió la mujer antes de echar nuevamente la cortina.  
En un pestañeo Loki dejó la camilla para regresar a la carretera donde el furgón de Jerry, todavía empotrado contra un árbol, aguardaba la llegada de la policía. Colocando la mano sobre el capó lo envió lejos, sin pensar demasiado dónde, para regresar urgentemente al hospital. No debía desaprovechar la oportunidad que aquellos extraños le estaban brindando de infiltrarse entre los humanos y continuar su aprendizaje.

Horas más tarde, ya bien de madrugada, un médico fue a visitarlo.  
–Bueno, ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Ya recuerdas algo?  
–No.  
–¿Recuerdas tu nombre?  
–No –repitió molesto.  
–De acuerdo… –dijo el doctor pasando unas páginas de la carpeta con el escueto historial que le habían abierto–. Por lo visto no tienes ninguna lesión aparente salvo la falta de memoria, es una buena noticia. La mala es que no sabemos quién eres y tu coche… bueno, tu coche se ha esfumado. El escáner que te hemos hecho no detecta tampoco nada por lo que no tenemos obligación de… en fin...  
–¿Y dónde voy a ir?  
–Esa es una buena pregunta –confesó el médico rascándose la cabeza. Odiaba que pasaran esas cosas, Loki lo supo al instante.  
Tenían a un indocumentado en la camilla, una persona sin procedencia que afirmaba desconocer hasta su propio nombre y que tras el accidente, se mostraba más sano que cualquier otra persona del hospital. Tenía que deshacerse de él, pero ¿cómo? Pensaba el médico. ¿Cómo hacerlo sin dar a entender que la institución era una desalmada?  
Loki se incorporó y tomó las ropas que había junto a su camilla.  
–Me marcho –dijo al médico que dio gracias al instante porque la decisión la hubiera tomado el paciente.  
–Tenemos que volver a interrogarte, ver si recuerdas algo y darle los datos a la policía, claro que ¿qué datos? Ni siquiera llevabas un teléfono móvil encima…  
–No.

Tras los formalismos y los deseos del equipo médico de que aquel desgraciado tuviera un golpe de suerte, salió al pasillo frente a la puerta de urgencias. Allí, esparcidos en incómodos asientos de cuero, había unas cuantas personas esperando noticias de sus seres queridos. Entre ellas estaba la chica de la moto. Abrió los ojos despacio, pero se incorporó con brusquedad.  
–Hola –dijo Alex frotándose un ojo.  
–Hola.  
–¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Ya recuerdas quién eres?  
–No.  
–Vaya, lo siento mucho…  
–¿Alexia Cooper? –Preguntó un policía a todos en general.  
–Soy yo –el agente caminó con pesadez hacia ellos.  
–¿Usted lo encontró?  
–Sí.  
–De acuerdo –dijo sacando unos documentos de su carpeta–. Debe firmar aquí.  
–¿Para qué?  
–Estos papeles la nombran responsable legal del caballero.  
–¿Cómo? –preguntó ella boquiabierta–. ¿Responsable legal suya?  
–Sí, usted lo ha encontrado, es su contacto. Tiene que firmar aquí y rellenar esta página con sus datos, en caso de averiguar algo sobre él debemos tener un número donde localizarle.  
–Dios mío… –definitivamente sí: aquella estaba resultando ser una semana de mierda.  
Alex se apoyó en la carpeta para facilitar todos los datos que el agente requería. Una vez los tuvo, y entregada la copia del documento, el hombre se marchó tan rápido como vino.  
–¿Por qué estás aquí? –Preguntó Loki muerto de la curiosidad.  
–No podía abandonarte.  
–¿Por qué no?  
–Porque no hubiera estado bien –respondió ella con extrañeza, aunque en realidad le acababan de hacer una gran pregunta. Podía haberlo dejado en la puerta de urgencias y desaparecer sin más, pero se quedó allí toda la noche, velando a un desconocido. ¿Por qué diablos había decidido hacerlo?...  
Lo mismo se estaba preguntando Loki. ¿Qué razón había para que esa humana decidiera pasar allí la noche, se interesara por su suerte? Realmente comprenderlos estaba resultando de lo más complicado…  
–Bueno, pues visto lo visto… En fin, vamos a desayunar –sentenció Alex caminando hacia la salida del hospital.  
Le llevó a la primera cafetería que encontraron. Fue ella quien ordenó el desayuno para ambos mientras Loki la seguía atentamente, estudiando cada movimiento que describían sus vaqueros agujereados y la chaqueta de cuero negra. En completo silencio degustaron sendos cafés, pero mientras ella tomaba un donut él engulló media docena. Alex observaba fascinada su tragar incansable.  
–¿Cómo debo llamarte?  
–¿Cómo quieres hacerlo? –Preguntó Loki que había decidido divertirse haciéndose pasar por el perfecto desorientado–. En el hospital me llamaron John.  
–¿John Doe? –Rió ella.  
–No, solamente John.  
–No tienes cara de John. Tienes cara de Tom, de Luck, de William…  
–Me gusta William –respondió devorando aquel manjar de dioses que los humanos hacían llamar donuts.  
–Entonces te llamaré Will. ¿Sabes Will? –dijo haciendo un énfasis especial en el nombre que habían elegido–, me va a salir más a cuenta comprarte un traje que pagar el desayuno.  
–¿Por qué? ¿No es mi vestimenta adecuada?  
–No, no es eso… Bueno, olvídalo –sonrió ella pensando en lo absurdo de la situación.  
Aquel hombre tan atractivo con expresión inocente en el rostro, estaba sentado frente a ella como si se tratara de un chiquillo confuso, aunque bien pensado era eso exactamente de lo que se trataba: de un tío grande de preciosos ojos claros con una sonrisa blanca y melena oscura, alto, fuerte, extremadamente follable y perdido, inocente, a su merced… Por un momento la buena samaritana que pasara una noche en el sofá de un hospital se esfumó para convertirse en un ser depravado, planteándose abusar de aquella belleza de catálogo.  
Loki leyó sus pensamientos, divertido.  
–¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó más para sí que para ella.  
–Ahora deberíamos ir a casa. Son casi las siete y tengo que dormir un poco.  
–¿Puedo ir contigo? –Alex guardó silencio con los labios apretados, una incómoda sensación de excitación volvió a nacerle en el peor y más inoportuno de los momentos–. Me gustaría saberlo todo de ti.  
–Claro –respondió ruborizándose–, aunque supongo que no tengo más opción –comentó levantándose sonrojada para pagar el desayuno.

Era una casa unifamiliar blanca, de dos pisos, modesta, no tenía nada que ver con las que Loki vio en Nueva York. Alex le invitó a pasar con un gesto de la mano.  
–Bueno, pues de momento te quedarás aquí. Puedes dormir en el sofá, yo estaré arriba… ¡Oh Dios, espero que no seas un psicópata!  
–No soy un psicópata.  
–Es gracioso que digas eso porque en realidad no sabes quién eres.  
–Alexia…  
–Llámame Alex.  
–Alex, en la cafetería dijiste que no tenías más opción que traerme, pero sí la tenías. ¿Qué estoy haciendo en tu casa?  
–Si te digo la verdad, todavía me lo estoy preguntando.

See more at: . #


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

La sorpresa hubiera sido que la fiesta no se desarrollara tal como Alex pensó; desafortunadamente sucedió tal cual había previsto. Sus "amigas", ex compañeras de trabajo en el supermercado junto con Yvainne, habían puesto precio a la cabeza de Will iniciando una desmedida cacería que Alex observó con vergüenza ajena.

Will, muy lejos de sentir cierta incomodidad ante los desenfrenados ataques que recibía, pareció extrañamente relajado, incluso feliz con la tropa de novedades que se exponían ante él a golpe de escotado vestido.

Iba a ser más incómodo seguir presenciando aquello, pensó Alex, que darle elegantemente la espalda y reunirse con sus otros amigos, más interesados en el partido que se retransmitía por televisión que en el recién llegado al grupo.

Loki la vio alejarse, vio cómo se aproximaba al grupo de machos, e incluso se percató de cómo uno de ellos, al tomar asiento Alex, le dejaba apoyada una mano en la rodilla con gesto de camaradería que en realidad no era tal. Ella no lo sabía, pero al parecer su buen amigo se llenaba de excitación con el pequeño gesto… de ahí que no retirara la mano.

Pronto se integró en el grupo, pronto los machos sabiéndola hembra óptima para procrear, le prestaron mayor interés. Por su parte ella gesticulaba, en ocasiones les hacía reír, otras lograba captar aún más su atención haciendo leves y moderados comentarios… También él estaba más atento a lo que ocurría en aquel círculo que en el propio.

–Cielo, ¿te acuerdas de lo que es tener una cita?

–Karim, no le agobies… Seguro que ahora mismo necesita calma para reestablecerse.

–¿Qué hay mejor que tener una cita interesante para volver a ser tú mismo?

–Callaos de una vez –dijo Loki zanjando la discusión para levantarse de la butaca y acudir junto a Alex, que de nuevo gesticulaba, tenía el pulso elevado y «¡cómo no!», hablaba de Los Vengadores.

–Les agradecemos seguir vivos, ¿cómo puedes decir que no?

–No digo que no –se corrigió conciliador uno de los amigos–, digo que una batalla no forja al héroe. Tú no sabes quiénes son esos tíos, nadie sabe nada de ellos desde que _pasó_. Podrían ser terroristas o pederastas, podrían ser…

–O podrían ser como tú: gilipollas a dolor –dijo ella–. O sea, salvan tu culo en vez del de Jessica ¿y aún dudas? ¿Tú precisamente, dudas?... Tendrías que haber estado en sus zapatos.

–Alex no te pases.

–Lo siento –admitió sintiéndose culpable–, no tendría que haber dicho eso.

Pero a Loki le vino genial que lo dijera. Los extractos, las imágenes sueltas que captó en su mente al fin tenían sentido, al fin podía comprender por qué de aquella pasión por Los Vengadores, y también por qué de su acritud hacia él. La cosa era la siguiente: una cafetería, una camarera, Alex esperando su bebida mientras la que debía ser Jessica atravesaba la sala con una bandeja en equilibrio, y de pronto… de pronto los chitauri. Gritos, cristales, devastación, cadáveres y ella abrazada al cuerpo inerte de la camarera; eso fue lo ocurrido.

–Has hecho bien en decirlo. Este cabrón no sabe la suerte que tiene de seguir respirando.

–No, de verdad, ya vale –pidió ella. Will se estaba aproximando, no quería volver a discutir ni que los espeluznantes recuerdos invadieran su memoria una vez más.

–Tienes suerte, Will. Tú no recuerdas nada –sorprendido por la mención, Loki se quedó mirando al chico–. Así mejor.

–Déjale a parte, no conviene que se altere –dijo ella. Si Will le decía lo mismo a él que comentó en casa horas antes, Joyce no dudaría en partirle la cara, desmemoriado o no.

Loki calló ante los deseos de una mujer por primera vez, y lo hizo mayormente por plena indignación y rabia. Le estaba protegiendo a él, a Él, que con un chasquido de dedos podría matarlos a todos, que con su poder causó la desgracia que no dejaban de lamentar… ¿acaso estaban tan poco desarrollados que no podían comprender el sentido de todo aquello? ¿No veían que lo hizo para vengarse de Thor? No era tan complicado, pensaba lívido, además, solo quiso dominarlos, hacerles un favor, pero aquella raza desagradecida no veía más allá de absurdas filosofías moralistas. Tomó una jarra de cerveza que reposaba en la mesa auxiliar y la engulló prácticamente del tirón. Acto seguido se limpió los labios con la manga y haciendo pedazos el cristal contra el suelo gritó: "¡OTRA!", haciendo el silencio entre los humanos.

–¿Qué eres, vikingo o qué? –preguntó uno mientras ella continuaba sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

–¡Joder, Will! –exclamó una de sus amigas que había seguido la conversación prudentemente alejada de ellos.

–¿Estás loco o qué? –preguntó Alex levantándose finalmente del asiento para hacerle a un lado. Pero Will estaba rígido, mantenía una alarmante expresión en el rostro–. ¡Eh! ¿Estás bien? ¿Me estás escuchando? –insistió ella–. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

–Cállate –exigió cortante, y Alex perpleja, se calló. Loki había detectado una alteración, algo que parecía imposible y sin embargo cada vez sentía más próximo, más demoledor–. Los gigantes…

–¿Los gigantes? ¿Qué gigantes? ¿Qué estás diciendo? –preguntó ella molesta; nadie tenía derecho a hacerla callar. Intentó calmarse pensando que había bebido demasiado.

Pero no, no lo había hecho, Loki estaba perfectamente. De hecho, cuando llegó el temblor que los humanos tomaron por un terremoto y todos corrieron raudos a resguardarse, él fue el único que continuó quieto en mitad de la devastación, mientras la fachada del local dejaba de existir y todo se volvía pedazos.

Alex, que había tomado refugio tras lo que fue la barra del lugar, corrió hacia él al borde del infarto, temblorosa y con las ropas rasgadas por los escombros. Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de tocarle, Will…

–¿Cómo habéis hecho para llegar a La Tierra? –preguntó al denso polvo que se levantaba más allá de un agujero en la pared, un agujero por el que cabía perfectamente la cabeza de un tráiler.

–Loki… –respondió el gigante haciéndose visible entre la bruma polvorienta. Su voz gutural se sonó como una tormenta.

–No tenéis suficiente energía para hacerlo.

–Vas a pagar por tu crimen, hijo de Odín.

Él sonrió divertido.

–Ya sabes que no soy el hijo de Odín.

–¡Antes la muerte que reconocerte como uno de los nuestros! –aulló el gigante mientras Alex presenciaba la escena dantesca que estaba sucediendo.

«Va a ser genial –pensaba Loki–, estoy terriblemente excitado… Pobres humanos, no sé cómo podrá soportar Portland una lucha de este calibre».

–Pagarás por tu crimen.

–¿Por cuál? –se mofó el semidiós separando las piernas para estabilizar el peso antes del primer envite.

–Will… –A su lado Alex sólo deseaba ponerle a salvo, apartar a Will el desmemoriado de todo mal. El gigante le llamó Loki, pero él no podía ser Loki, al menos no el Loki que ella conocía. Era Will, era…

Una de sus amigas intentó salvarse huyendo en pleno momento de confusión, pero al pasar junto al gigante este no dudó en aplastarla como a un insecto, Loki no se movió.

–Los mataré uno a uno –dijo la mole mientras él permanecía estático, sonriente–. Uno a uno –añadió capturando a Alex con una sola mano, elevándola por la cintura, golpeándola contra la pared.

Solo en ese instante un leve guiño de Loki, un gesto con los labios, hizo que el gigante ganara la batalla.

–¿Qué pasa con esta? –preguntó golpeándola de nuevo contra la pared–. ¿La quieres?...

Loki no se movió.

–Pues ven a buscarla –añadió el gigante mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer, emprendiendo el regreso a su planeta con algo valioso, perteneciente el bastardo de Odín.

Mientras tanto, en La Tierra, en pleno centro del caos, Loki se sacudía el polvo de la americana aceptando el excitante juego que le había propuesto aquel atrevido gigante.

- See more at: . # .dpuf


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Visto desde fuera la situación no podría ser más idílica: una pareja viendo la televisión en el sofá, ella con las piernas sobre las de él, él con los brazos extendidos a lo largo del respaldo… internamente la situación no era tan plácida. Mientras Alex se preguntaba si Will recordaría el sexo, si aquel encuentro repentino era a la práctica una desvirgación en toda regla y si lo habría _hecho bien_, Loki se maravillaba con el ingenio humano una vez más. Aquellos a los que pretendió conquistar chasqueando los dedos como si de chochas de agua se tratara, resultaban en nada similares a los animales de su planeta. Los humanos habían logrado construir a su alrededor todo un conjunto de sistemas variopintos para atender sus necesidades, ya bien primarias como secundarias. Había llegado al punto de inventar sofisticados aparatos como el que la misma Alex tenía en el comedor, para el simple fin de entretenerlos. Loki comenzó a divagar al respecto, no es que la televisión le maravillara, pero sí lo hacía el ingenio. Durante largos minutos pensó qué otras cosas habían inventado los humanos para desconocimiento del universo, y lo que era aún más misterioso, sin ayuda de deidad alguna.

De ahí vendría seguramente su absurda resistencia, de su mente generalmente habilidosa, potencialmente problemática. Los humanos no captaron el mensaje que les dio cuando quiso gobernarlos, cubrir sus necesidades gratuitamente: ya estaban cubiertas, pensó Loki. De ahí la insurrección, de ahí la resistencia, de ahí, llegó a la conclusión, Los Vengadores.

–¿Qué piensas de los dioses? –ella, que desconocía el porqué de la pregunta, se volvió sorprendida.

–¿Ves alguno por aquí?

–Bueno…

–Pues eso, ellos en su casa y yo en la mía.

–Pero los dioses ayudarían aquí, podrían facilitaros las cosas.

–¿Facilitarnos qué y a quiénes? –Loki no supo cómo responder sin descubrir su tapadera–. No gracias Los dioses son como la droga, muchos confían en que hagan lo que hagan están bajo su protección, a otros les hacen felices, a otros desgraciados, otros mueren y matan por ellos… Yo respeto a todo el mundo, pero lo dicho: que cada cual haga lo que quiera lejos de mi casa.

–Hablas así porque nunca has confiado en ellos.

–¿Y por qué se supone que debería haberlo hecho? ¿Lo haces tú? –de nuevo tuvo que guardar silencio–. No lo creo, la verdad. El fanatismo no trae nada bueno venga del planeta que venga.

Alex estaba molesta, molesta y triste. Loki podía sentirla como si fuera un pequeño termómetro que en vez de elevar su temperatura, se enfriara hasta quedar rígido a su lado. Había un motivo para ello, pero no adivinó cuál hasta que se decidió a lanzar la gran pregunta:

–¿Qué te ocurrió?

Le observó aún gélida, tanteando si debía o no contar aquel episodio de su vida al prácticamente recién llegado William.

–Hace un tiempo fuimos atacados por seres despiadados de otro mundo. Tú no lo recuerdas, pero seguramente pasaste tanto miedo como los demás habitantes de La Tierra.

–No lo recuerdo, sigue –la animó Loki.

–Sembraron el caos, mataron e hirieron a cientos de personas. Los países se vieron sumidos en una especie de ataque terrorista a nivel mundial. Estábamos desconcertados, no habíamos hecho nada para merecer ser masacrados como lo fuimos, enterrar a nuestros seres queridos y… –a Alex se le rompió la voz. Sólo entonces, cuando la imagen de un cuerpo muerto surgiendo de una bolsa, y ella llorando desesperada sobre el hombro de su ex pareja, Loki pudo entrever lo que había ocurrido–. No es justo ¿sabes? Somos libres, cada uno tiene derecho a decidir cómo vivir su vida.

–¿Por qué no tomasteis esas muertes como los daños colaterales de cualquier guerra?

–¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? ¿Daños colaterales? –Alex se planteó echarle de casa en aquel preciso instante. Ningún tribunal la condenaría por desamparar a un desmemoriado defensor de aquellos monstruos–. Mira Will, aquel hijo de puta que los dirigía trajo la desgracia a nuestro mundo, nos robó cosas que jamás, JAMÁS, vamos a poder recuperar. Ese puto engendro viniera de donde viniera, no tiene derecho a seguir vivo allá donde esté, cuando todos hemos perdido tanto por su puta culpa. Ojala lo maten a él y a todos los que son como él, ojala sufra… no es más que basura cósmica.

–No puedes juzgarle tan libremente, no conoces sus motivaciones.

–¿Y tú sí puedes? ¿Sí que las conoces? Mira, a lo largo de la historia los filósofos han hablado de la libertad, y…

–¿Filósofos?

–Pensadores, personas ilustres, destacables mentes.

–Entiendo.

–Todos ellos han defendido la dignidad del individuo, han apoyado la justicia. Todos rompieron la lanza a favor de la libertad y el bienestar del pueblo. Para eso ser crearon los gobiernos: para proteger al inocente y castigar al culpable. Ese es nuestro sistema, así funcionan las cosas en un mundo civilizado.

–Pero las cosas no van bien así.

–Por mal que vayan, por más que el poder corrompa al individuo, hay un sistema para que todo esto siga girando, y créeme, ese sistema no tiene nada que ver con una panda de extraterrestres hijos de puta.

–Dices mucho eso…

Por muy conmovedor que pudiera resultar el discurso de Alex a cualquier ser humano, a Loki le dio la risa. Alex, encolerizada, se levantó del sofá. Ya apuntaba con el índice a la puerta cuando sonó el teléfono. Respiró varias veces intentando calmarse, intentando recordar que Will "no estaba bien" porque de estar bien "no diría aquellas cosas". Finalmente levantó el auricular. Era Yvainne, aquella noche era el cumpleaños de Max, tenían que reunirse sí o sí.

Mientras Alex se vestía, Loki se entretuvo descifrando los nuevos zumbidos que le llegaban. Eran los gigantes, eso estaba claro, solo que sin el filtro de la madre que les arrebató, el ser capaz de redirigir su energía a favor de la comunicación, sus voces llegaban como un murmullo incesantemente molesto que les siguió incluso cuando llegaron a la cervecería, donde los amigos de Alex, inquietos y rumiantes humanos, les recibieron como si de verdad fueran las figuras más esperadas de la noche.

–¿Dónde está el del cumpleaños? –preguntó ella.

–Aquí me tienes –dijo un hombre rubio que a Loki le hizo pensar en su hermanastro casi instantáneamente–. Hola nena. Bueno, tú debes de ser el famoso William –comentó estrechándole la mano en un gesto tan humano que Loki sintió repugnancia.

Una comitiva de amigos siguió al primero, el del cumpleaños. Ellos le parecieron de lo más desagradable con sus ropas tan propias de esclavos como las que él mismo llevaba. Sin embargo las mujeres llamaron poderosamente su atención. A excepción de las habitantes de planeta Kyrios, nunca había visto unas prendas tan provocativas y ajustadas en los pechos de las hembras.

- See more at: . /2013/04/fanfic-el-rethorno-de-loki_ #


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10***

El viaje pasó en un pestañeo, al levantar los párpados ya estaba allí, en el salón. Las paredes rojizas parecían especialmente crueles aquella luna, igual que los tronos; el vacío y el que pertenecía a la reina ocupado por Omaarliz, anciano hechicero de los gigantes y, por supuesto, encargado de guardarlos mientras las cortes elegían una nueva mandataria.

–¿Realmente era necesario esto para hacerme regresar?

–Me intrigas, Loki. Tus palabras parecen sinceras, y sin embargo sé que lo no dicho es realmente lo que te ha traído de vuelta.

–No seas absurdo, ¿piensas que estoy inquieto? –sonrió travieso–. No, no lo estoy. Sin embargo percibo en ti cierta calma, profunda señal de estupidez –comentó mientras su capa ondeaba pesada siguiendo un caminar plácido.

–En estos momentos soy el rey ¿por qué crees que debería estar nervioso?

–Porque sabes quién soy.

–Eres Loki, pero no el hijo de Odín, padre de todos… Si lo fueras te temería.

–Indudablemente –sonrió él imitando el gesto del gigante–. En fin, supongo que tenías mucho interés en que nos reuniéramos.

–¿Lo dices por el mensajero que envié a La Tierra?

–Has acertado.

–Era necesario –dijo el hechicero. Cuando su vista se desvió a las puertas por donde entraban gigantes armados, listos para defender a su líder, aún estuvo más tranquilo. Loki sintió un cosquilleo.

–Comprendo… –podía reconocer la ira del gigante aún disfrazada de falsa cordialidad.

–¿Cómo pudiste, Loki? ¡La ahogaste! ¡A la madre de todos! La mataste como a un _percdeli_ que ya no sirve para la caza… Nuestras leyes claman venganza, y tú, bastardo de Odín, uno de nuestra raza, pareces no darte cuenta de lo que te reserva el destino.

–Realmente no lo sé.

–Una muerte por otra, sangre por sangre –bramó el gigante.

–Ah, por supuesto, ahora recuerdo las leyes… De todos modos, creo que ya ha comenzado la tortura ¿me equivoco? ¡Habéis empezado a vengaros sin mí! –se jactó.

–Si las recuerdas tan bien deberías saberlo. La humana está pagando tu falta –dijo con una punzada de orgullo. El universo entero conocía la crueldad de aquellos seres, Loki mismo fue implacablemente juzgado por su padre–. ¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer?

–Tienes una pésima imagen de mí. ¿Crees que me importa su suerte? –preguntó viendo que la formación de gigantes se estrechaba en torno a él–. Sí, supongo que sí, pero olvidas que no tengo especial interés en saber qué hacéis los esclavos con los presos. Son vuestras costumbres, de acuerdo: matad a la humana y luego seguid revolcándoos en el fango, me trae sin cuidado –dijo sentándose en el trono vacío.

–¡Blasfemo! –al escuchar a su líder los gigantes se alzaron contra Loki, pero sabiendo de sus mañas y la estupidez de aquella raza, los contuvo solo elevando una mano, disfrutando con la confusión que se levantaba entre aquellos rostros desencajados, que se hacían eco de su invisible poder.

El hechicero también quedó sin palabras. Loki siempre había resultado un misterio. La leyenda decía que sus habilidades no tenían límites, pero tras siglos sin que nadie las viera, todos acabaron por tomarse sus poderes como un mito. Se le consideró dios menor, insignificante en comparación con Thor o el padre de todos.

El grito desgarrador de la humana llegó en el peor de los momentos. Omaaliz contemplo que el semblante de Loki, sentado junto a él, había cambiado. Su mirada divertida tomó un cáliz inquietante y fue entonces cuando tembló: el dios de la discordia se había cansado de juegos.

–Libera a la humana. Mándala de vuelta a su planeta –exigió sin levantar la voz.

–No lo haré. Son nuestras ancestrales tradiciones las que exigen su sangre, son nuestras leyes, nuestras normas. Tenemos la obligación de obedecerlas –dijo el hechicero casi disculpándose. No podía creer que cincuenta de los más robustos gigantes continuaran como helados a escasos pasos del trono.

–Lo dioses –dijo Loki poniéndose en pie–, tenemos la obligación de hacer cumplir nuestros deseos. Es la última vez que te lo digo, gigante: libérala.

Un latigazo de miedo trepó al hechicero desde la planta de los pies.

–No… no puedo hacerlo –Loki liberó a los paralizados que no dudaron en avanzar empuñando sus armas.

–Hágase pues mi voluntad.

Los gemidos ahogados de cabezas sin cuerpo aún persistían cuando bajó las manos dejándolas colgar a ambos lados de sus piernas. Algunos todavía intentaban arrastrarse, otros rogaron clemencia mientras el suelo se bañaba con sus entrañas, y el otro, el que todavía seguía intacto, se arrodilló a sus pies.

–¡Detente! –rogó contemplando la devastación que en cuestión de segundos se había apoderado de la sala–. ¡Discúlpanos! ¡Hazlo por piedad! ¡Somos tus hermanos!

–Yo –dijo él con los ojos llenos de ira homicida– no tengo familia.

Su poder no surtió efecto en el resto de gigantes; estos continuaban con su existencia sin saber lo fácil que era aniquilarlos. El último en comprobar cuánto de rápido era matarles fue el que torturaba a Alex. Mientras Loki la descolgaba del gancho anclado al techo, el gigante todavía sostenía el cubo con el que la roció de líquido hirviente, levantando la piel de su espalda.

–¿Will? –preguntó ida al sentir que la descolgaban, entonces estaba tan fuera de sí que ni sintió dolor al contacto con las zonas en carne viva–. ¿Eres tú?... Quiero irme a casa, Will –rogó mientras Loki cruzaba sus piernas en torno a su cintura, cubriéndola con la capa.

–Ya nos vamos –dijo sacándola de la sala donde un gigante roto en siete pedazos, todavía se estaba preguntando por qué.

En lo que para una fue un segundo y para otro una eternidad, estaban en casa de Alex. Loki la dejó en el suelo, inquieto, trataba de consolar sus deseos febriles que clamaban agua y más agua insistentemente. La tensión hizo que se le fuera la mano y acabar arrancando el grifo de la cocina, por lo que cuando todo comenzó a inundarse, tuvo que actuar con rapidez clavando el aparato en su lugar y trasladando a la herida al piso superior. El embrujo se desvanecía, comenzaba a despertar, lloraba, llegaron los estremecimientos…

–Quiero que pare.

–Haré que sanes.

–Quiero olvidarlo todo.

–Lo harás. No habrá dolor, no habrá cicatriz.

–¿Lo olvidaré _todo_? –insistió, Loki dudó un momento antes de responder.

–Todo.

–Gracias –dijo cerrando los ojos.

Solo la abandonó el tiempo que tardó en ir en busca de Yuren, la sanadora. Mientras la Pekkense regeneraba su piel Alex no se dio cuenta de nada, permanecía quieta, mojada y él, sintiendo una leve angustia, supo que llegaba el fin de aquella aventura. La energía que invirtió en traer y llevar de vuelta a la curandera destapó definitivamente su posición. Thor y su martillo se acercaban, Loki era consciente de ello mientras Alex salía del trance y abría los ojos, para clavárselos tan poco piadosa como él se mostró con los gigantes.

–Te atraparán.

–¿Estás segura?

–Ya lo hicieron antes.

–Y escapé.

–¿Te esconderás?

–Eso no es problema de una humana.

–Sí lo es. Dijiste que lo olvidaría todo, pero lo recuerdo, créeme, a la perfección –dijo incorporándose trabajosa–. Tengo que saber si esta pesadilla ha terminado.

–No ha sido una pesadilla.

–Sí… Ojala no te hubiera encontrado esa noche. Ojala… –continuó mientras el miedo, los gigantes, la muerte, la destrucción y todas las cosas horribles que había vivido por su culpa le venían al recuerdo–. Ojala…

–No recordarás nada –repitió él arrodillándose a su lado. Le acarició antes de besarla arrastrando con su lengua saliva y recuerdos, penas, monstruos, tortura… hechizando su mente. Separó los labios para mirarla a los ojos–. No quedará huella de mi paso salvo una –añadió besándola de nuevo–. Me seguirás amando, me pertenecerás y esperarás que pronto, vuelva por ti para sentarte a mi lado y que reines sobre todos –se incorporó grandioso–. No habrá despedida, no habrá recuerdos si no los quieres, pero me seguirás amando como amabas a William Dohe… Ahora debo marchar.

La besó una vez más y en ese beso inyectó en Alex el juego más cruel, la travesura más potente y premeditada que Loki había llevado a cabo en toda su existencia.

Le vio desaparecer desde un rincón del cuarto de baño. Lucía una sonrisa traviesa, incluso bonita, pensaba cuando una nube se interpuso entre ella y el mundo, le quedaba bien aquel casco afilado…

Después, mareada y con un sabor extraño en la boca se metió en la cama. Debía dejar de beber de aquella manera; nunca es elegante acabar una borrachera en el cuarto de baño.

–¡Mierda de tuberías! ¿¡Tía, tú te crees que esto es normal!? ¡Mierda de casas viejas!

–¿Pero qué ha pasado? –preguntó Yvainne.

–¡Yo que sé! –dijo Alex todavía arrodillada en una toalla empapada–. He bajado esta mañana y ale: inundación. ¡No hay ni una fuga y esto parece una puta piscina!

–Vaya movida tía… –suspiró–. Madre mía, supongo que no tendrás ganas de fiesta esta noche.

–Supones bien. Cuando acabe de secar todo esto y de tirar mis cosas, no voy a tener el cuerpo para cervezas –tampoco es que tuviera demasiadas ganas tras la resaca arrastrada de la noche anterior.

–Pues es una pena –comentó su amiga más por decir algo que otra cosa–, vamos a estar todos, menos Jude.

–¿Dónde está Jude?

–No lo sé tía, se ha esfumado la colega –le contó molesta. Alex tenía una excusa para faltar a la reunión del instituto, pero Jude no: llevaba intentando hacerse con ella desde la fiesta de cumpleaños y seguía sin dar señal de vida–. En fin… ¿quieres que te ayude o algo?

–No, da igual. Vete y diles que siento perdérmelo, pero vamos, no tengo muchas opciones: cuéntales el percal.

–Me sabe mal dejarte así.

–No pasa nada, en serio, hay mucho para tirar y prefiero hacerlo yo sola, además tú ya estás vestida. No te preocupes, de verdad. Si luego me animo me acerco.

–Vale tía…

Pero no se iba a animar, Alex tenía mucho trabajo y estaba demasiado cansada para apetecerle salir.

Cuando consiguió que el comedor tuviera un estado lamentable pero infinitamente mejor que el de la mañana, solo le quedaron fuerzas para subir al dormitorio, cambiarse de ropa y encender el televisor. Una película donde Sandra Bullock y Nicole Kidman hacían brujerías apareció en el _zapping_; decidió resguardarse en ella para ignorar aquella sensación que le acosó todo el día… Era como si hubiera perdido algo, o como si algo que tendría que estar no estuviera. No se sentía así por las cosas que tiró al contenedor, tenía que ser por algo más grande, más importante.

Salió de la cama y fue a la ventana como esperando encontrar allí una respuesta. Miró al cielo deteniéndose un instante en las hermosas estrellas que siempre estaban allí, eternas, pero ni siquiera ellas le dieron paz.

Odiaba esa sensación, odiaba desear algo y no saber qué.

**_Mimi Alonso, ea_**

Podéis encontrar más desvaríos en mi blog.

¡Gracias por leeros toooodo esto!

Un saludo :)


End file.
